sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Reivers (film)
| writer = Harriet Frank, Jr. Irving Ravetch | narrator = Burgess Meredith | starring = Steve McQueen Sharon Farrell Mitch Vogel Rupert Crosse Burgess Meredith Will Geer | music = John Williams | cinematography = Richard Moore | editing = Thomas Stanford | studio = Cinema Center Films Duo Films Solar Productions | distributor = National General Pictures | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Reivers (also known as The Yellow Winton Flyer in the UK) is a 1969 Technicolor film in Panavision starring Steve McQueen and directed by Mark Rydell based on the William Faulkner novel The Reivers, a Reminiscence. The supporting cast includes Sharon Farrell, Rupert Crosse, Mitch Vogel, and Burgess Meredith as the narrator. Plot Set in 1905, the film follows the exploits of the likable but raffish Boon Hoggenbeck (Steve McQueen), who takes an interest in a new car, a new 1905 Winton Flyer that is the property of a man named Boss (Will Geer), the patriarch of the McCaslin family, who live in the Mississippi area where Boon lives. When the taking of the car first by Boon and then by Ned (Rupert Crosse) (they show themselves to be reivers, or thieves, in the film's start, hence the title) leads to a public brawl, the local magistrate lets them off by a bond that Boss pays on the condition both men stay out of trouble and far away from the car while he is away with family to attend a funeral. That is soon changed by Boon, who takes the car again to go up to Memphis to see his woman Corrie (Sharon Farrell) and talks his young friend Lucius (Mitch Vogel) into going for the ride. Ned stows away as well, but Boon grudgingly allows him to come. Other characters include a horse that loves sardines and races for them, a friendly bordello madam and her amiable employees, and a man with a horse who lives near an impassable sinkhole full of mud for which he charges expensive rates to get both carts and cars through. Cast * Steve McQueen as Boon Hogganbeck * Sharon Farrell as Corrie * Mitch Vogel as Lucius * Rupert Crosse as Ned * Burgess Meredith as Narrator * Ruth White as Miss Reba * Michael Constantine as Mr. Binford * Clifton James as Butch Lovemaiden * Juano Hernandez as Uncle Possum * Lonny Chapman as Maury * Will Geer as Boss (Lucius' grandfather) * Allyn Ann McLerie as Alison * Lindy Davis as Otis * Diane Shalet as Hannah * Pat Randall as May Ellen * Diane Ladd as Phoebe * Ellen Geer as Sally * Dub Taylor as Dr. Peabody Awards 1970 Oscar Nominations: * Actor in a Supporting Role – Rupert Crosse ("Ned McCaslin") making him the first African American to receive a nomination in this category. * Music (Original Score – for a motion picture a musical) – John Williams DVD The Reivers was released to DVD by Paramount Home Video on June 14, 2005 as a Region 1 widescreen DVD. See also * List of American films of 1969 References External links * * * * Category:1969 films Category:1960s comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:Cinema Center Films films Category:Films about automobiles Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on works by William Faulkner Category:Films directed by Mark Rydell Category:Films set in 1905 Category:Films set in Mississippi Category:Films shot in Mississippi Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Horse racing films Category:American road movies